Stellaland
Stellaland '(officially, the '''Free Federation of Stars, '''in Esperanto ''Senpaga Federacio de Steloj) is a loose federation of one hundred and thirty-four planets located throughout a large portion of the area known as The Colonies. History The origins for what today is the Free Federation lay as far back as the twenty-first century anno domini (around two centuries before the Great Exodus), although it was not until the Age of Colonisation that a state anything resembling today arose from said origins. Throughout the period after what was known as the Second World War, growth of conciousness about ethnic minorities and their oppression occurred, especially amongst groups that looked for the collective benefit of humanity. Many ethnic minorities, which had previously been oppressed without any attention paid to by anybody in the international community, began looking for ways to evade this oppression. This led to the formation of organisations looking for the protection and regulation of cultures. The protection of many ethnic minorities, however, seemed to be a losing battle throughout the centuries leading to the Exodus. The lack of resources and the common fights for them led to the rise of nationalism to levels never seen before on Earth. Xenophobia and racism grew at an alarmingly fast rate, and the fight for protection of such peoples weakened to a large level. However, the period leading up to the Third World War did lead to a large development, however, with the Compilation of Oppressed Peoples' Tongues, which established a united translator, online and with physical copies, of many different minority languages that were defined as oppressed by the International Helsinki Federation for Human Rights, the main defender of several ethnic groups accross Earth. This saved the culture of many ethnic groups that were heavily reduced at the time, and maybe even revived some once the Great Exodus happened. After the extreme fatalities that occurred throughout the Third World War and the start of the Great Exodus, it was the International Helsinki Federation that came upon the idea of establishing a free federation for those "oppressed or otherwise not desired in their homeland" somewhere out in space, as it was now a feasible opportunity to allow all sides of the conflict to be moderately happy about the results. As surviving minority groups were rounded up for "cultural and scientific immersion", a process meant to make them conscious about their culture and prepare them for the flight from Earth. The total estimated amount of people brought into this "immersion" proces is thought to be in the millions, and the process lasted several decades, and costed millions. Finally, in 2180, the Federation emerged from its bunkers, boarded a fleet of ships, and left off for the stars. Early Phases: the Colonisation Era Astrography under construction... States of the Union The States of the Union are Stellaland's vital primary subdivision. They are several of the territories that form the Federation. The states of the union, with their respective stars, by decreasing order of population, are: *Hope, not a State in itself but rather the largest star system, inhabited by several hundred different ethnic groups, and, in comparison with other, thinly populated States, it is extremely populated. Together with Trek's End, it is one of a few stars that are directly held by the Federation. Total population: approximately 15 billion people, making it one of, if not the, most populated star system in the Colonies. **'''Hope Planet, the most populated planet of the Free Federation, and, until the Symbolic Reforms of 1109 NSC, the capital of the Free Federation. The planet is mostly inhabited by persons of Germanic, English and Finnish descent, but the vernacular language is Galactic Standard English. Population: approximatelly 5 billion people. *'Trek's End', which became the capital of the Free Federation after the Symbolic Reforms, and it's the second most populated star of the Free Federation. Trek's End is mostly inhabited by Afrikkaners and Galactic Standard English speakers. Total population: 10 billion people. *'Od-Rava' (Mordvin for New Volga), homeland of several Uralic peoples, a constitutional monarchy: **Moshka-Kir'ks (Mordvin for Moshka Sphere), home of the Moshka, population: 2,400,000 *'Oashamlay B'Yabsha' (Aramaic for Perfect Land), homeland of the Aramaeans, a theocratic triarchy ruled by the Patriarchs of the three main Assyrian churches: **Kahdet B'abeyl (New Babylon), the capital, is led by the Patriarch of the Church of the East, and is by far the largest of the three. **Ae'mat Kaldo (Land of Chaldea), home of the Patriarch of the Chaldean Catholic Church; largely rural. ** Kahdet Da Knaen (New Canaan), home of the Ancient Church of the East; largely unpopulated **There's also several other nations within the Perfect Federation, mostly confined onto two planets: ***Ae'mat B'Nuora (Land of Fire), home to Zoroastrians and Orthodox Christians; and ***Ae'mat B'Haynanut (Land of Faith), home to the Mhallmi: *'Âtar Dah'yunãm' (Avestan for Land of Fire), homeland to the Zoroastrian Persians, a centralised theocratic monarchy: **Frasha Aryanam (New Iran), the central planet; despite being the Federal capital, it's extremely underdeveloped. Population: 1,220,000 inhabitants. **Aiwithûranãm Dah'yunãm (Victorious Land), the newest planet to be applied to the Federation. Population: 23,000 inhabitants. Demographics System of Governance The Free Federation is, according to its official papers, a parliamentary elective monarchy, with the Concert of Nationalities holding judicial power, and the King, the Prime Minister and their Cabinet holding the executive government. The Concert of Nationalities is one of the largest legislative bodies of all time, since it holds tens of thousands of members. Due to the unruliness of a single chamber, it has been divided into several committees that are The Free Federation, while lacking tenuous control over the individual governments, does have some sort of power, as it has control over the military forces of the nation, as well as establishes the basic human rights that every nation, no matter its system of governance, has to uphold. These rights are seen as a Category:Stellaland Category:Copyright Category:Factions